Harry PotterBella! What?
by NyxNightGoddess1
Summary: Set post BD and Begining of Chamber of Secrets. What happens when Nessie reads a spell out of a Harry Potter book?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I haven't read the Harry Potter Series since 2****nd**** grade so please tell me if anything is wrong. I just felt like I should make a crossover for no reason.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or Harry Potter!**

_**Nessie POV**_

I was up in my room reading _Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets. _As stupid as it sounds, I read a spell out of the book, out loud. I knew it wouldn't work. My family heard, and started laughing at me. My Uncle Emmett laughed the hardest until we all fell into a deep dark abyss.

_**Rosalie POV**_

It was weird. One minute we were laughing our asses off, the next we were falling into darkness. Suddenly, I fell on to something hard. Concrete? Ugh! My hair is all messed up. Where is my family?

"We're right here, Rose," Edward said from beside me.

"Oh!" I cried out in relief. "Where are we, Nessie?"

"We are about six feet away from the gargoyle to get into Dumbledore's office."

"Emmett?" I asked.

"Yes? Rosalie? What is it?" Emmett replied.

"Don't do anything stupid. I read this book while Ness was sleeping. We are in a world with witches and wizards. Oh! And if you hear anything, don't go into the girls' bathroom where Myrtle's ghost is."

"O…kay," Emmett said.

"That goes for all of you!" I exclaimed.

"OK!" Everyone else almost shouted.

"Let's go, you slow pokes! Even if we can't use vampire speed, we still need to get into Dumbledore's office," I whispered.

"Password," the creepy gargoyle said.

Ness and I said the password together, and we gained access to Dumbledore's office. Inside the office sat a phoenix. It caught on fire, and everyone besides me and Nessie panicked.

"Hello, and welcome to Hogwarts," said a voice I didn't recognize. I turned around with the family, and there stood Albus Dumbledore.

"Hello Dumbledore!" Nessie and I greeted him. The family just stood there, staring.

"What are your names? You know mine. Hogwarts isn't safe right now," Dumbledore said.

"I am Rosalie, and this is Alice, Edward, Bella, Renesmee, Emmett, and Jasper," I introduced them. They all went up to Dumbledore and shook his hand. "We know Hogwarts isn't safe right now, but we haven't anywhere else to go. Our home is in the United States. We also haven't any idea how we got here."

"How did you know Hogwarts isn't safe?" Dumbledore asked.

"We know about the serpent in the pipes. Make sure Harry Potter goes after it; he will win the fight and save Ron's sister. Also, don't confuse Edward for Cedric," Alice explained.

"You read it too?" I questioned under my breath. She gave the slightest nod. "Do we tell him what we are? We aren't witches or wizards." She nodded again. Louder, I said, "We aren't witches or wizards. We are vampires. Don't worry; we feed off of animal blood. Renesmee, or Nessie, is half vampire half human. She is Bella and Edward's daughter. Jasper he seems tense; send him a wave of calmness please." I felt a wave of calmness come over me.

_**Nessie POV**_

Did they all read the book? My dad shook his head. He didn't and Emmett surely didn't. I felt a wave of calmness over me.

"Can we at ask you something?" I asked.

"Sure," Dumbledore replied.

"Since we have nowhere else to go, can we be sorted into houses?" My dad asked; he was taking the question out of my head.

"I guess we have no other choice. I will have special wands made so you can do magic even though you aren't a witch or wizard," Dumbledore said.

"Great! When will we be sorted?" My aunt Rosalie asked.

"How is before the feast?" Dumbledore asked.

"That sounds great!" The whole family exclaimed.

"I will make an announcement then you will be sorted."


	2. Sorting Hat

**A/N: I like it when people review! It gives me inspiration to write AND complete a story. I would also like ideas for any of my stories. OH! And I haven't read the Harry Potter Series since 2****nd**** grade so if I get anything wrong PLEASE tell me! P.S. I kind of put them into random houses.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or Harry Potter…**

_**Rosalie POV**_

It was now just five minutes before we were introduced and sorted. I was so nervous; I wanted to be in a house with little Nessie. Too bad Jacob had to go on patrol. Ness would've liked to have had Jacob here. I sat thinking for about three more minutes before someone in green flowing robes approached us. I recognized her as Professor McGonagall.

"Hello, I am Professor McGonagall. You may now make your way into the Great Hall. You will be sorted about one minute after you are introduced," she said.

"Hello. We were on our way to the Great Hall, now, Professor McGonagall," I said. Then Ness and I lead the way into the Great Hall. We opened the door and we got a lot of staring faces.

"Attention everyone! We have some new students starting today. Their names are Renesmee, Rosalie, Bella, Alice, Emmett, Edward, and Jasper. Will Nessie please step forward to the sorting hat?"

I watched Nessie go up to the sorting hat. It was placed on her head.

_**Nessie POV**_

Once the sorting hat was on top of my head, I started to think _Not Slytherin. _I mean it worked for Harry Potter, so why wouldn't it work for me?

_Very intelligent… I wonder why she doesn't want to be in Slytherin. She has the brains to become a great witch. A little crazy… addicted to slapping that guy with the curly brown hair… and addicted to shopping…. Still she is very intelligent and doesn't want to be in Slytherin…_

"Gryffindor!" the hat exclaimed.

"Beat that Mom!" I said quietly so only us vampires could hear. They burst out into fits of laughter but quieted down quickly.

"Rosalie, would you please step forward?"

My Aunt Rosalie stepped forward and placed the hat on her head.

_**Rosalie POV**_

I put the dumb hat on my head, and waited for it to sort me.

_Sly… intelligent… once again addicted to slapping the guy with curly brown hair… and shopping… slyness is what I am getting the most of… I know…_

"Slytherin!" the hat exclaimed. I placed the hat back on the stool, and waited for Bella to step up.

_**Bella POV**_

I put the filthy old hat on my head. It was really annoying, the hat, I mean.

_Intelligent… loves the classics… in love with the bronze haired guy that looks a lot like Cedric… brave… tries to hide fear… I know…_

"Ravenclaw!" the hat exclaimed. I put it down, and made my way over to where Nessie and Rose were.

I can't believe all of us are in different houses so far.

_**Alice POV**_

I put the stupid hat on. It wasn't even fashionable and I had to wear it. Ugh! Why? Why did Ness have to read that spell?

_Crazy… shopaholic… crazy… smart… crazy… shopaholic… crazy… I know…_

"Ravenclaw!" the hat said as Bella groaned. Daily Bella Barbie! Oh yeah!

I went to go stand by well Emmett got sorted.

_**Emmett POV**_

La la la la!! I was singing in my head to annoy Edward. It was my turn to get sorted. The hat wasn't even on my head for ten seconds.

_Very stupid… just plain stupid…_

"Hufflepuff!" the hat yelled.

I stood up and placed the hat into Edward's hands.

_**Edward POV**_

I placed the hat on my head. It started talking to me, inside my head. Not that I needed to have the hat on my head to hear what it was thinking.

_Smart… very smart… he's crazy too… he hears voices… sneaky… still he is very intelligent… hmmm… I know…_

"Gryffindor!" the hat yelled.

I went to stand next to my daughter; apparently, we are now in the same house. Great. If it was with Bella, I would be better off. Oh well… At least I can keep an eye on my daughter. I gave the hat to Jasper; he was the last to be sorted.

_**Jasper POV**_

Edward gave me the hat, and I put the filthy thing on. It started to talk to me like Nessie normally does.

_Once again, smart… intelligent… bets on every little thing… sensitive to emotions… very sure of himself… brave… sneaky… sly… I know…_

"Slytherin!" the hat called out.

I gave the hat back to Dumbledore, and we took our seats at the appropriate tables. I sat next to Rosalie.

* * *

**A/N: The feast will be next along with meeting Harry Potter. Read and Review. Otherwise I just stop because no one takes the time to read it.**


	3. Manipulating emotions?

**A/N: I would like to give credit for the idea that ****cullens-little-sis gave me for writing in this chapter. If I get anything wrong, it's because I have read Harry Potter since 2****nd**** grade. Please correct me. Read and review. If people don't review, I go berserk and just stop writing the story. If you have any ideas, please let me know. I might use them.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or Harry Potter…**

_**Rosalie POV**_

During the feast, I sat next to Jazz. I was just staring at our food like it was poison. I wonder what Jazz is doing; he looks amused by something. When…

_**Jasper POV**_

I sat next to Rose during the feast. She was just staring at her food. I was getting bored so I decided to play with someone's emotions. I was going to mess with the emotions of the guy sitting across from me. Rosalie said his name was Draco Malfoy. Anyway, he was radiating smugness. I sent a wave of fury his way. He stood up and started to shout out nothing intelligible.

Then I sent a wave of hate. This time he just sneered and yelled something that sounded a lot like, "Harry Potter can go to hell!" and "Mud bloods can go with him!" I wonder what a mud blood is. I can only guess it was an insult.

Then I sent him a wave of love and lust to him and the guy on his right. They started to make out on the spot. I was laughing my ass off along with Rose and the rest of my family. Hmm… What would happen if I sent laughter to him? I sent a wave of laughter to him, along with more love and lust, and the guy on his right. It sounded a lot like when Rosalie and Emmett are in their bedroom.

I burst into uncontrollable laughter, along with Rose. We were on the floor laughing. After our laughter had died down, I suggested we go meet up with Edward and Ness. Rosalie agreed immediately. We made our way over to the Gryffindor table, and met up with Edward and Renesmee.

_**Rosalie POV**_

I got to admit that was pretty funny. It sounded a lot like when Emmett and I do it. Anyway, we were going to meet up with Edward and Ness. From the looks of it, they had become friends with Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, and the Weaslys. I greeted everyone by name. They looked surprised that I knew them all.

"Hey," was all Jasper said.

"Hi, what's your name again?" they asked simultaneously.

"My name is Jasper, but you can call me Jazz."

"Okay, Jazz, so what were you planning to do tonight?" Hermione asked.

"Oh, I don't know; I didn't really even plan anything."

"Jazz, were you bored enough that you had to manipulate Malfoy's emotions?" Ness asked Jasper.

"Yes, yes I was. Ness, I was bored to death." Edward, Ness, and I all cracked up while Harry Potter and his friends had confused expressions on.

_**Nessie POV**_

"What do you mean he manipulated Malfoy's emotions?" Harry asked.

"Oh, my un…err…brother can control emotions." Oops. Almost said uncle. That would've blown our cover story. Oh well…

**-----------------------------------**

**A/N: Again, thanks to cullens-little-sis for the idea. Read and Review or I will stop the story. If you have any ideas, please let me know. i know it's short, don't complain. Thanks for reading, Carli.**


	4. Alice will be Alice

**A/N: I just want to thank cullens-little-sis for all the ideas that they have given me. If it weren't for them, I might not have updated in a really long time. If you have ANY ideas for the story, PM me. I will be sure to give you credit. Thanks to cullens-little-sis once again. Longest Chapter Yet! If I make any mistakes, it is because I have not read Harry Potter since 2****nd**** grade so please correct me if I get anything wrong (house mix ups, spelling, etc.)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter *shrugs and doesn't care* or Twilight *goes to a dark corner and cries hysterically***

_**Alice POV**_

After I had quieted my laughter from Jasper's emotion manipulating, I returned to the conversation (more like argument) I was having about 'Bella Barbie' everyday. Luna, a girl with light blonde hair, volunteered herself in place of Bella.

"Luna, it's like torture! Don't go through with it! I hate it! She will dress you in muggle clothes instead of your robes before classes! Won't that break the dress code?" Bella argued.

"It's not like torture! Go through with it; it will be fun. I can't stand these robes, but since you insist on wearing it, I will make them more fashionable. It won't break the dress code. I have already seen the teachers' reactions. They don't even notice the changes to the robe. Luna, do you want me to make you over?" I argued.

"Um… sure. Why not? What's the worst that could happen? Bella, the worst that could happen is that she goes overboard. Correction: too overboard. Alice, meet me in the common room at six-thirty. Is that okay with you?" Luna said.

"Yeah, it's fine. I am a night owl. I don't sleep that much," I agreed. Bella burst out laughing at my little joke, but Luna sat there with a confused expression. Just then, I was seeing anything but the Great Hall.

_Vision_

_I was standing in the middle of the dark forest. Bella was next to me. It was night. We see something big and moving in there. We ran for our immortal lives…_

_End of Vision_

"Alice! Alice! What did you see? Please tell me!" Bella begged.

"We were standing in the middle of the dark forest, and it was night. We will have to go hunting during the day. Oops."

"Hunting? What do you mean hunting?" Luna asked.

"Nothing. It's nothing. We will tell you at six-thirty tomorrow morning; it is something that we can't tell anyone, but I hope you can keep a secret. Do you promise not to tell anyone?" Bella and I said simultaneously.

"I promise not to tell anyone, including Harry and his friends." Good. Luna promised.

"Alice, please confirm that," Bella ordered me.

_Vision_

_Luna standing by Harry and his friends, discussing our secret, but they knew already. Edward approaches them._

"_Hey Edward!" Luna and her friends chorused._

_End of Vision_

"I think Edward told them our secret. Or he's going to. Rose wants a normal life so she wouldn't spill. Jasper isn't going to be anywhere near them because he has the least self control. Damn! Ness is going to be sleeping. Wow! Luna! You won't mind our secret. Harry might, but who cares!" I explained.

"How did you know all that?" Luna asked. Her blonde hair creating curtains so that no one but Bella and I could see her face.

"Easy, she's psychic. She knows things before they happen," Bella explained.

I was jumping for joy when Luna said that we should get back to Ravenclaw's common room. Bella and I went into the girls' dormitory after we were told to go in them by Luna. Bella and I spent the majority of the night talking at an inhuman speed. Bella's once brown eyes were begging me not to go to crazy with 'the new Barbie doll' as she put it.

It was now six-thirty and Bella and I walked down to the common room to find Luna waiting on the couch. Wow! I hadn't even seen her get up this morning! Well, I was busy talking to Bella. Oh well…

"Good morning Alice, Bella!" Luna chirped.

"Good morning!" Bella and I chorused, our voices sounding like wind chimes. I styled my spiky black hair with one lithe movement, and Bella went to go change into her school robes. Now, onto my prey… I mean Barbie doll. I hunt animals; I make humans look better. I styled Luna's blonde hair—half up, half down. She told me she loved the way I did her hair and to do it again tomorrow. Luna also loved the way I did her make-up, and I am very proud of myself. I have saved yet another fashion victim! Bella's going to be mad when she finds out Luna loved everything!

"So, Luna how did the 'Alice plays Barbie doll' go?" Bella asked, after five minutes of staring dejectedly at her food. I have to say that I hate human food; it holds no interest for me anymore.

"Good. I loved it, actually! Why aren't you guys eating?" Luna asked us for the fifth time that day.

"That's what we have to tell you! Come on! Let's go to Hagrid's. At least he'll understand because Edward has told him already," I explained.

We got up and went outside, following the trail to Hagrid's house. When we got there, Edward was waiting for us—more like for Bella. He moved at an inhuman pace and pulled Bella into a passionate kiss. Edward, realizing his mistake, said, "Oops. Sorry. You don't know yet."

"Well, Luna, we're vampires. We live off of animal blood. We don't want to be monsters. I know Edward told Hagrid, Harry Potter, Hermione, Ron, Ginny, and Fred and George," Bella and I said, almost too quickly.

"Wait…you're vampires? As in your whole family is vampires?" Luna asked.

"Yup! Except Nessie; she's half human, half vampire, and is Edward and Bella's daughter," I said, while Bella looked embarrassed. If she could blush, she would have.

"Why, hello Alice, Bella, Luna!" Hagrid boomed from the doorway. "Now the whole gang's here! Rosalie, Jasper, Harry, Nessie, Hermione, Ron, and Emmett! Get out here!"

_**Rosalie POV**_

We made our way outside, only to find Luna, Bella, Edward, and Alice waiting for us. Oh great! I almost forgot we had class today! I came out here last night with Harry's invisibility cloak, just because I had nothing better to do.

"We have classes today! Let's go! Now who has potions first?" I asked.

"I do," Jasper, Edward, and Nessie chorused.

"Who has Trelawney first?" asked Alice, Bella, and Luna.

"I do," said Emmett, enthusiastically. My silly Emmett, he probably has no idea what that is. I saw Edward nod his head. _Should I tell him what it is?_ Edward nodded again.

"Emmett, Trelawney is where you get to predict the future," I explained in my kindest voice.

"Ooh! Just like Alice!" Emmett almost yelled. I hissed at him.

I am going to have to ask Alice about her Trelawney class tomorrow…

* * *

**A/N: Thank you to cullens-little-sis they have really great ideas! Review and correct me if I am wrong on anything. Please review! If you don't it makes me feel like no one is reading....**


	5. Author's Note

**A/N: Sorry!!! Don't kill me!!!!!!!!!!!!! I just wanted to say that I have a poll going on of what story you want me to continue. I want to focus on one story and not be side-tracked by other stories so I hope people will vote!!!! Also, my bestie just joined fanfic so yeah. Her pen name is Bellaaintasclumsyasme. I think it fits her perfectly because she falls so much more than Bella it is still funny!!!!!!!**

**Thanks for reading,**

**twilightfan224**


	6. Potions

**A/N: Hey guys...and girls! I know it's been a long, long time since I've posted, but I'm sorry. I had almost completely forgotten about fanfiction before redescovering it. This seemed to be the easiest story to continue since it's humor is very bizarre for some reason. I love it though and I hope you enjoy this short chapter. :)**

_Nessie POV_

I was NOT looking forward to my lesson with Professor Snape. I would be targeted, most likely because I was a Gryffindor, and that would give him a chance to torture me and my father. Though I daren't say it out loud, Rosalie and Jazz are going to be favored, praised, and I am sure that today is going to be hell. We arrived at the dungeons, having followed the first year Gryffindors and Slytherins there. In as low a voice as I could muster, so as not to be overheard by others, I whispered to my family, "I'm not looking forward to being tortured…"

Rosalie and Dad are the only ones that nodded briefly. In the background I could see Jazz looking confused and surprised. "Jazz, it is nothing that we have to worry about—we're Slytherins, and the Potions professor is Head of Slytherin house. I'm sure he's bound to give us praise and them nothing, yet take away points."

"You sound a bit too excited about that, you know," I said. "What are you gonna do? Go up and hug Professor Snape every time he puts us, your family, down? You know…that'd be really funny. You should do it…but it's bound to get you a detention. I dare you to do that." I stared hard at Rosalie, my hand barely touching hers, showing her hugging the hook-nosed man. She looked slightly amused, but I could sense the terror in her eyes. "Oh, yes," I said smugly, as the Professor himself flung open the door to the classroom.

"ENTER!" Professor Snape barked. My family and I sat at the back with our cauldrons and potions ingredients that we had the house elves from the kitchens take for us.

_Rosalie POV_

Great, Ness knew that I couldn't resist a dare and, as soon as they got settled, Snape took attendance. "Cullen, Edward." I heard the slight sneer in his voice. Good, I don't have to hug the intimidating man yet. I heard a feeble reply of "Here," that was so unlike him that even without Jasper's powers I could tell that he was quite frightened of the man. I smirked. Ness, the little brave one, confidently replied "Here, Professor," slightly louder than she should have, obviously trying to get the man to put her down, but he didn't.

"Hale, Jasper." I wondered quickly if Jazz even thought of trying to mess with this man's emotions when Edward shook his head. I thought it might be more amusing than Draco's emotions...but I could definitely wait on that.

"Here, sir."

"Hale, Rosalie." I looked up at my name and I could hear the slight pride in the Potion master's voice, even if no one else could. I quickly replied, "Here, sir," in an attempt to avoid any comments of our being the new students in the middle of the term, with American accents no less. I knew it was no use. I knew it was coming.

"Four _new _students," Snape sneered, "But I take it you're from America… Let's see…which of our new students can tell me what a bezoar is? How about…" Ness raised her hand…Ness, you know it's no use… I tried to speak to her through my eyes, pleading with her to stop. "Ah, yes, looks like I have another little know-it-all in my class. How about the boy Cullen?" I knew by the Professor's face that he was enjoying torturing the new Gryffindors immensely.

"A bezoar is a stone taken from the stomach of a goat, and will save you from most poisons." A perfect answer that is likely to piss off Snape. "It is used in most antidotes because of this reason." Great…I groaned.

Professor Snape looked surprised. "Yes…that's correct… The other Cullen, then, can tell me what is the strongest love potion there is…?"

"Amortentia, sir." Ness… "But it does not really produce love, does it? Just an obsessive infatuation…"

"Again, correct." Snape was pissed… "Can you tell me, then, what you smell in the potion?" I took that as a putdown…he was trying to get them embarrassed. _Thanks, Ness,_ I thought as I got out of my seat. I strode over to the man, quick as I could with dead slow human speed, hugged him for about a second. I returned to my seat pretending that nothing had happened. Snape was livid…and shocked. I almost laughed, but held it back. "As much as I hate to say it to my own house, a point from Slytherin."

Well, that was a sure way to make them hate me. "Sir, can we please get on with the lesson?" Jazz asked from beside me. Another putdown was coming, I could sense it, but it never came.

"Very well." Snape lazily flicked his wand at the board. "You have an hour…directions are on the board. I trust you all know how to read."

An hour and ten hugs later, I had detention, as well as twenty-five points taken away from Slytherin. "Thanks, Ness," I said to her as we left the dungeons and headed outside for break, "You know what happens when Snape gives detentions…"

"Then, why, may I ask, did you take me up on the dare?" Ness asked me. "Oh, right, you never could resist a dare."

**A/N: Thank you for reading, and, as always, please review!**


End file.
